cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Latex Goo-Girl
Recruitment First, the Champion must have sex with goo-girls at least two times. Then, get a black egg of any size and regular or pure succubi milk. If pure, the scene will start automatically the next time you defeat a goo-girl, if you have Lust high enough for sex. If corrupt, talk to Rathazul with a Black Egg in your inventory. He’ll warn about them turning your skin to latex. After that, defeat a goo-girl and you should see a prompt in the win-sex menu. There are two different scenes that can be triggered depending on the Champion's level of corruption. With low corruption, the goo-girl will accidentally spill the contents of your pouch onto herself, inadvertently turning herself into a latex goo-girl. The Champion with high corruption will force feed her the egg and succubi milk and bring her back to camp. Stats The latex goo-girl has three main stats: Obedience, Happiness, and Fluid. Depending on your actions, they’ll raise and lower in response, effecting everything from her appearance to dialogue. * Obedience decreases by 1 every day when her happiness is lower than 75. * Obedience increases by 1 every day if her happiness is over 90. * Fluid now decreases by 2 every day. * If her fluid goes below 50, happiness decreases by 1 a day. * If her fluid goes below 25, happiness decreases by 2 per day. Potential transformations The latex goo-girl has a limited number of transformations available. * She can be transformed into a herm with incubi draft or minotaur blood (at 40% Obedience). ** She can have her penis changed into a dog-penis, demon-penis, cat-penis, horse-penis, or back to a normal penis. * She can be asked to change her breast size. Feeding your Latex-girl * Indirectly (safer at low obedience) ** PC jerks off in a bowl for her to eat (requires penis) ** PC schlicks into a bowl for her to eat (requires vagina) * Directly (recommend having 70 Strength if you want to remain in control) ** PC gets sucked off directly (with low obedience Goo-Girl femdom fork) (requires: penis) ** PC gets licked out directly (with low obedience Goo-Girl femdom fork) (requires: vagina) * She can also be fed minotaur cum or breast milk (if she has decent happiness and the PC is lactating). Sex In addition to the feeding scenes, the PC has three dominate fuck scenes. * Vagina Scissoring: requires: vagina * Ride the Futa: requires vagina * Fuck Every Hole; requires penis Interaction With Other PCs If Izma is a camp follower: the two will occasionally have sex in the evening. Naming the Latex-girl When recruiting: (enslaving?) You get to choose her name. She has some unique responses to some names if you choose them. Notes The PC needs either 60 Intelligence or 60 Strength and 40 Toughness to carry the latex goo-girl to Camp. If the requirements are met, she starts with 60% Happiness and 20% Obedience if accidentally turned by a low corruption Champion. If turned deliberately by a corrupt Hero, she starts with Happiness and Obedience both 1%. * If they meet the Intelligence requirements, they will safely bring her back at the cost of 20 Fatigue. * If they meet the Strength and Toughness requirements instead, they will safely bring her back at the cost of 10 Fatigue. * If they meet the Strength requirements but not the Toughness requirements, they will give up halfway there, wasting 30 Fatigue in the process. * If they don't meet any of the requirements, they will just state that she's too heavy to lift and give up in frustration. They can encounter her again later but her Happiness and Obedience will be at 1%. * If they meet all of the requirements, they will take her home as they would if they were to meet only the intelligence requirements. Either case, starting Fluid will always be 100%.